Mr Wonderful
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: He couldn't deny some part of him enjoyed having Sinbad fawn after him. Seeing the lowerclassman's smiles and cheerful voice made him almost... {Sinja. AU. Rated for language.}


"You're out of my league."

"What the hell is that supossed to mean?"

"I can sweep you off your feet."

"Sinbad shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you sound like an idiot with those things."

"You mean pick up lines?"

"Sure."

"I'm trying to seduce you!"

Ja'far rolls his eyes now and doesn't say anything else. He tugs on his green beanie and stands to leave the library, gesturing to his friend seated across from him. Hakuryuu stands as well and the two head for the exit of the library. Sinbad huffed, and followed determinedly.

"Ja'far why won't you go on a date with me?"

"You have a certain reputation." Ja'far drawls back. "I don't want to catch AIDS when you decide our date needs some penetration."

Hakuryuu blushes at the suggestive conversation and Ja'far sends him an apologetic look. Poor kid was way too innocent to be around Sinbad.

"I don't have AIDS." Sinbad snaps back as he whirls around so he is in front of Ja'far. The white haired boy stops short of him and glares. Hakuryuu stops too and clutches his books to his chest, looking at them worriedly. Sinbad raises an eyebrow at Ja'far, and smirks. "You're not running."

"Will you leave me alone if I agree to a date?"

Sinbad's heart leaped and he leaned forward so he is level with Ja'far's eyes. "Really? Yes!"

"Oi!" Ja'far hisses. He grabbed the back of Sinbad's shirt and pulled him back before he could run off. "I am not asking you to go out! It is one date!"

Sinbad doesn't seem to hear and Hakuryuu pries Ja'far off him so the younger man can bound down the halls cheering. Ja'far sighs and puts one hand to his head. "God I'm gonna die. If I don't come to school Monday..."

Hakuryuu laughed and patted Ja'far's shoulder.

"I swear to god Hakuryuu... If he touches me one more time..."

"I know, Ja'far. But relax or you'll strangle me."

Ja'far blinks to realize he is right; as he currently is holding Hakuryuu by the neck. He lets go and retreats to flop on his bed. "He hugged me this morning, slapped my ass when we were in gym.. I should file sexual harassment."

"At least he notices you." Hakuryuu murmured. "Alibaba still barely talks to me."

"I'm telling you, just ask him out."

"Well I don't want to be a nuisance..."

Ja'far opens his mouth to answer but stops when he hears his phone start ringing. "Hold on." He pushed the answer button and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey sexy-"

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Black market."

"What?"

"I paid a kid to give it to me."

Ja'far wants to punch the stupid lowerclassman, but decides against it for now. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"I'm here to pick you up."

Ja'far blinks and realizes that it is seven; when he was supossed to get picked up. He stands and waves to Hakuryuu as he rushes out to the door and hangs up his phone.

Why am I so excited about this? He wryly wonders.

He opened the door and stares for a minute. Is this really the same stupid kid?

Usually he wears ugly, plain clothes that are more expensive than they should be. But now..

"Evening." Sinbad chirps. He sways on his toes and smiles widely. His hair is drawn back in a fancy ponytail bandana and it is the same color as the nice, clingy black shirt he wears. The front is decorated with some kind of blue pattern that has lighter blue kanji written over it that Ja'far doesn't quite take the time to decipher. His long legs are covered in black suit pants that have a white flower emblem on the right hip; over black dress shoes that probably have just been polished.

Ja'far blushed when he realized he was staring, suddenly feeling self conscious of his own dark, skinny blue jeans and green and white long sleeved shirt.

Sinbad's smile seemed to get bigger and he said "You look great."

"Thank you." Ja'far cleared his throat and closed the house door. "Where to?"

"Can we just walk?" Sinbad asked back. "I wanna show you something."

Ja'far made a face and stepped away when his company tried to put an arm behind his back to guide him. "Fine."

The two set out down the sidewalk; a comfortable distance between their arms. Sinbad was grinning stupidly and whistling some annoying tune that Ja'far wanted to strangle. Neither of them spoke for quite awhile, but Ja'far was fine with that for now.

By the time an hour had passed, they were easily two miles from Ja'far's house. And while the pace was fast, Ja'far was still very wary of their destination. Sinbad looked like he had something in mind, so.. Should he just ask? Or was it meant to be a surprise?

The white haired boy glanced up and pursed his lips. This shouldn't have been bothering him as much as it was. This was one date that meant nothing. Just two guys, hanging out.

And yet...

Ja'far stuffed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't deny some part of him enjoyed having Sinbad fawn after him. Seeing the lower class man's smiles and cheerful voice made him almost... Happy.

He almost slapped himself to rid the thought. Sinbad most definitely did not make him happy.

"We're here!"

Ja'far barely even noticed they had stopped and stared ahead of him; to the empty expanse of beach Sinbad had lead him too. It was late enough that no one was there, and the moon was casting it an eery white color. Ja'far blinked. Who knew this loud place could be so beautiful at night?

He felt Sinbad's breath on his neck and two hands touched his hips lightly. "Gorgeous, right?" Ja'far nodded breathlessly. "I think your beauty surpasses even this." He whispered.

Ja'far was pulled from his trance and he tucked his head, flushing with embarrassment. "How can you say that.. We're both guys."

"And I think that you're nicer than any girl. You are sweeter than any person. You are honest and genuine and... It's amazing." Sinbad answered. Ja'far looked over his shoulder at him and swallowed nervously. "What?" Sinbad smiled at the look he received.

"You're terrible."

"Why?"

Ja'far's arm reached up to pull the purple haired man down and kissed his cheek. Sinbad smiled. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Patience." Ja'far murmured. "I want a few more dates before that."

Excitedly, Sinbad hugged him around the waist and kissed his hair. "Thank you."

Ja'far smiled and laughed, leaning into the touch to listen to Sinbad's heartbeat.

Yeah.. This was okay, he decided.


End file.
